Hibernu
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: O homem do duplo X nunca poderia ser comparado ao verão.


**Disclaimer:** KHR! Não me pertence. Nem o Dino (se alguém quiser me dar ele, eu não reclamo? XD)

**Sinopse:** O homem do duplo X nunca poderia ser comparado ao verão.

**Hibernu**

**- by Sini**

Olhou pela janela. Sorriu. **Cínico.** Sua língua molhou os lábios.

Estava quente naquele verão italiano. Quente como o inferno. E estava com a roupa perfeita. _Por baixo e se não estivesse, quem o questionaria?_

Alguns poderiam acreditar que era como esse verão. **Quente.** Forte. Poderoso. Mas o quase décimo vongola não o era. Essa estação não poderia ser comparada ao líder da varia. Não, Xanxus era mais, muito mais...

Caminhava descalço para o fundo da mansão. Jogou o paletó num canto qualquer. _Inferno! Que algum empregado pegasse depois! _Afrouxou o nó da gravata. Deixou o box e as armas numa mesa. A gravata agora perdida em algum lugar no meio do caminho. Olhou para o espaço a sua frente e pensou novamente no que faria. Não mais que dois segundos depois, jogou a camisa para o lado e mergulhou, as calças ficaram perdidas no meio do caminho.

Um mergulho longo e braçadas. Atravessou a piscina e voltou para um ponto aleatório na lateral. Poderia ver a mansão, poderia ser quem se aproximasse por qualquer canto. Aparentemente desarmado, indefeso, com os braços por cima da borda e a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados. No entanto, Xanxus nunca estava indefeso.

Desde criança conseguia um feito único. Criar chamas como um vongola. Numa época em que o simples fato de ser competente para criar shinu ki honoo era algo grandioso, onde apenas os grandes nomes da maior das famílias eram capazes, apenas os lideres da Vongola. E ali estava àquela criança, que morava na rua, sem pai, filho de uma pobre coitada que mal tinha dinheiro para se alimentar.

A loucura tomou posse da mãe e passou a ver a criança como filho do Nono, era a única coisa que passava pela mente da mulher, não era um fenômeno acidental que criara um dos mais fortes hitmans que a máfia veria, aquele menino era filho do Nono, o homem cuja face ela mal conseguia lembrar, tinha de ser o poderoso e bondoso ser que guiava a principal família da aliança.

_Bastardo._ Quantas vezes ouvira aquela palavra? E isso apenas aumentava a força de sua Funnu no honoo. E alguns graus aumentaram na temperatura da piscina, inconscientemente ao lembrar-se de algumas coisas. _Criança bastarda. _Quando o velho não estava por perto é assim que todos gostavam de chamá-lo, ou quando pensavam que o menino não poderia escutar, porém ele ouvia, e como ouvia.

Só que Xanxus não era um homem a quem as palavras ferissem como há outros. Muitos abaixariam a cabeça, muitos ficariam tristes e outras frescuras. Mas ele, ele sorria, cínico e perverso como apenas o homem do duplo X poderia fazer, agarraria o maldito pela gola e com a mão brilhando o faria engolir qualquer insulto. Não que alguém ousasse insultá-lo ou contradizê-lo, muito menos voltar a citar que era um bastardo na família, não depois do criado que fora incinerado pela ira do rapaz ainda pré-adolescente. Segundo as más fontes, o motivo foi bem menor do que insinuar sua adoção, fora apenas tropeçar no garoto num mal dia.

Mergulhou novamente para sair na outra ponta. Usou os braços como apoio e em milésimos de segundo um criado surgiu com uma toalha branca e felpuda. Caminhou em direção a mesa onde estavam as armas, enquanto secava-se. Um copo de alguma bebida gelada qualquer surgiu ao seu lado.

Bebia o whisky tranquilamente quando viu um vulto passando sem vê-lo. Um novo sorriso surgiu em sua face. Discreto, quase invisível. Atirou com força em direção ao ser que passava. Era tentador demais para não fazê-lo.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! – gritou/falou a figura, enquanto virava em direção ao ataque e puxava o cabelo para desgrudá-lo da nuca, agora, molhada.

Squalo voltou-se ao chefe, o único que fazia isso. A toalha sobre os ombros, aquele sorriso, o corpo coberto apenas pela sunga, as pernas cruzadas apoiadas no banco da frente. Com algum custo evitou que um tom de vermelho manchasse seu rosto, para escutar a gargalhada frenética do homem a sua frente.

- O que quer, _Chefe_? – encarou-o.

Limitando-se a levantar, com uma mão apenas apanhou as armas e a caixa, foi em direção ao outro, passando reto e apenas murmurando a resposta no ouvido:

- Depois.

Uma nova gargalhada saiu da garganta de Xanxus ao deixar um, quase estático, Superbi Squalo para trás.

Para o espadachim, Xanxus nunca seria o verão. Ele era totalmente o oposto. Era o inverno. **Frio. Cínico. Cruel.**

Apenas essa estação poderia apresentar uma ira tão grandiosa quanto o homem ou, então, mostrar como ele se comportava, frio para todos, afastando o mundo de si, fazendo-os tremer e mostrando que quanto mais desafiado, maior era sua fúria. Principalmente, apenas o inverno poderia fazer você entender, algumas das coisas que Xanxus inspirava, com aqueles dias únicos de frio do inverno, que te deixam com aquela vontade de não sair de casa, muito menos da** cama**.

**FIM**

**N/A:** lembrancinha para césar, uma fic feita conforme os pedidos dela e espero que atendendo a todos. Não ficou perfeita como eu queria, mas espero que você goste.

Beijos

Keizer


End file.
